A Spoonful of Sugar and a Shot of Tequila
by Chaney
Summary: When a doctor kidnaps Wally and uses him to perform hormone experiments on, he is stuck in between sexes. Depressed and feeling ugly about his new body, Dick decides to show him just how desirable and sexy he really is.


**A Spoonful of Sugar and a Shot of Tequila**

**Chaney**

**Rating**: MA – No one under 17.

**Warnings**: Body and gender issues, technically underage by default.

**Summary**: Originally written for a prompt at the Young Justice Kink Meme: _A villain kidnaps and starts changing Kid Flash, but the YJ team stops them in the middle of it, leaving Wally in between sexes. While the Justice League is looking for a way to find a way to change him back, Wally tries to hide himself, but one member of the team wants to show him that no matter what he's still beautiful (and very desirable)._

**Notes**: The use of a person's superhero name versus their civilian name reflects whether the person is in or out of costume at the time.

* * *

><p>They didn't know what the man was planning on doing to Wally. They didn't know where he had taken him, or if he was working with anyone else. Really all they knew was that he was a chemist who had been fired for improper procedure at his last job, and that he already had Wally far too long.<p>

It took a Batman seventeen hours from the moment Wally was taken to identify the doctor's location. Whoever this doctor was, he had drugs strong enough to take down and keep down a speedster and that was enough of a concern to merit not only Wally's teammates coming on the rescue mission, but several members of the Justice League as well.

When Superman declared the door to the dank warehouse free of rigging, no one stopped Robin and Superboy as they kicked through the door and ran inside. The rest of the team quickly followed, but all stopped abruptly to take in the view inside. Wally was curled up on a table, his back exposed to them, obviously naked. The doctor hovered over him and was in the process of hooking up what appeared to be a third I.V. line to Wally's arm. At the noise of their intrusion the doctor looked up. His jaw dropped at the amount of heroes standing in his doorway. The tubing fell from his hand and he began to run toward some unseen goal in the back of the building. Before the doctor ran more than three steps his path was blocked by the body of the Flash. Flash's sudden appearance knocked the doctor to the ground, but he was quickly upheaved and another hero took him into custody.

Flash ran over to where Wally was laying on the table, now surrounded by his teammates. Robin's hand rested on Wally's shoulder, gently shaking him as he called Wally's name.

"Wally...Wally please, wake up," Robin was repeating.

Superboy looked confused. "But his eyes are open," he stated.

Flash leaned around to look closer. Wally was staring blankly at the space in front of him, unresponsive to his friend's calls. Flash laid his hand next to Robin's and pulled Wally down onto his back. Wally didn't resist - his limbs fell lazily with the turn of his body - and Flash gasped at what he saw.

Superboy frowned. "Why does Wally have breasts?"

* * *

><p>Wally was situated in the medical bay at Mount Justice, while doctors brought in by the Justice League ran various tests on him. Flash left the room to update Wally's team with what he knew. As soon as he entered the area they were waiting in, several members were in front of him asking rapid-fire questions about Wally's progress.<p>

Flash held up his hands in defense, "Woah, guys. The doctors say Wally is okay. His vitals are strong and his healing is working normally."

"Why is he catatonic then?" Robin demanded, crossing his arms.

Flash sighed. "It looks like this doctor created a type of sedative strong enough to stop a speedster. It's the only way Wally could have been captured in the first place."

"Flash," Aqualad said. "What do you know about this man who took him?"

"Welllll," Flash drew the word out. "It turns out he's actually a she. Well, kind of anyway."

"What do you mean?" M'gann said softly from the edge of the room she was nervously floating in. "I thought humans...I was told there were two genders on Earth."

Flash turned to face her and explained, "That's not always how it works, M'gann. A human may be born with certain organs, but they may feel like their body doesn't reflect who they feel they are on the inside. Some people, like this doctor, take shots of hormones to change their body. We think that's what she...he was doing with Wally.

"The information Batman collected from the chemical company he worked at revealed that he was fired for unethical work practices. He'd been stealing supplies and staying after shift to experiment with new hormone treatments. His body was rejecting the current treatment. Physically his body was still female, and he must have been angry, so with normal treatments not working he decided to find something permanent. He tested the new drugs out on some lab animals. When he was fired he lost his test subjects, and probably a little bit of his mind. We think that's why he took Wally. He had developed a way to keep Wally down and decided to use him to experiment on. His speed would let him know if the drug was working almost instantaneously." He spat the last few sentences, his anger at the doctor's actions towards his nephew bleeding through his voice.

He looked at the grim expressions on the team's faces. "Cheer up, guys. He's doing well should be awake soon now that he's not being pumped full of sedatives."

Artemis piped up, "What about the boobs?" Robin shot her a sharp look and she shrugged in response. "Well I want to know! Will he heal from that?"

Flash bit his lip. "The doctors are still running tests, but... The drugs were being designed for permanent use. The League is looking into ways to reverse it, but it's possible he'll continue to have some female features the rest of his life."

* * *

><p>When Wally did wake up and eventually leave the medical bay to wander around Mount Justice, he seemed to withdraw into himself. Megan tried baking him things, Kaldur tried to get him to talk about what happened, Artemis tried punching him on the arm and telling him to stop being a wimp ("It's not like it hurt him!").<p>

In the end it was Dick who got through to the problem. He cornered Wally in his bedroom, forcing him to sit on the bed and listen. "You're not ugly, you know." Wally winced and shut his eyes. "Look at me, Wally," Dick demanded, raising his sunglasses.

"Your chest is bigger and your waist is smaller. That's different than before, sure, but it's not ugly, Wally. It doesn't mean you're no longer you."

Wally rested his forehead in his hand and sighed out, "I look like a girl. And my voice is higher. I don't even sound like me anymore."

Dick put an arm around his shoulders. "Women and men are both beautiful. I think a lot of people out there would be envious of you. You've got a little bit of both worlds now." Wally lifted his head to meet Robin's eyes.

"I never wanted both worlds, Dick. I didn't want any of this. I want to be a man again," Wally's stated, eyes flashing.

Dick leaned in close and put his other hand on Wally's knee. "You are a man, Wally. A very beautiful man." Dick slid the hand further up his thigh. "I like being able to hold you here," Dick's hand lifted to rest on Wally's more pronounced hips. Wally's breathing stuttered. "I like knowing you're more sensitive." His other hand brushed Wally's new breasts, pert and unbound beneath his thin shirt. "I like the idea of getting to know this body." Dick leaned in captured Wally's mouth.

Wally's eyes fluttered shut and he pressed up against Dick as tightly as he could. Dick leaned forward, pushing them into a horizontal position on the bed. He nipped at Wally's lips, licking each time. His hands roamed Wally's new body. Wally felt himself gasp when Dick's hands slipped under his shirt and fingers played with his nipples. He could hardly believe the sensations; his head tilted back with a groan and Dick put his mouth on the exposed neck.

Dick smiled as he sucked love bites into the skin. He could feel Wally filling and hardening beneath him. He thrust his hips down to meet the growing hardness and he and Wally both gasped at the contact. He worked Wally's shirt over his head and Wally immediately reconnected their lips. "I want...I want you to suck them," he soon breathed out. Dick bent his head to one of the nipples. He tongue darted out to taste it and Wally closed his eyes and bit his lip. Encouraged, Dick latched on to one breast, licking, sucking, and lightly biting until Wally was writhing, his hands twisting through Dick's hair. Wally pushed back and scrabbled for the button of Dick's jeans, undoing it and wriggling the pants down faster than a normal human would have been able to.

Wally took control then, mouthing his way down Dick's hard chest and chiseled stomach. Dick moaned when Wally's tongue dipped in his navel and his lips bit at the inside of his thigh. His moan stopped short - along with his brain - when Wally licked at Dick's cock. Wally sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He let Dick buck his hips and grab at Wally's hair, taking as much of the cock in as he could. His hand reached between his own legs, palming at his still clothed cock. Dick noticed and pushed Wally back so he could pull down the material. He shed his shirt as well and then pulled Wally up to lay beside him on the bed.

They aligned their bodies against one another, fully naked. Wally reveled in the friction when their cocks met, but Dick focused on the soft feel of flesh pressed against his chest. He wrapped an arm around Wally's waist and pushed them closer together so no space was left between them. They laid there for a few moments, breathing one another in. Then they moved slowly, rutting against one another, pushing their wet cocks against their bellies and leaving a sticky trail.

Wally reached a hand in between them and grasped both their cocks in his hand. He pumped them together slowly, trying to build a rhythm. His hand was too small, though, and they slipped out of his grasp. Dick's hand joined him and together and they touched at each other, drawing out moans and declarations, gasping names and exclamations.

Dick's free hand came up to their chests and palmed at Wally's breast. He curled down and took the nipple back in his mouth. The pressure on his cock and the wet heat on his breasts brought Wally to completion and his spilled his come into Dick's fingers with a shout. He turned bonelessly into the mattress, laying flat on his back and breathing heavily. Dick smiled down at him and absorbed the beautiful body in front of him.

"I want to come on your tits, Wally," He breathed out, sounding astonished he had even said it. Wally gave him a wry smile and Dick blushed. "C-can I?" he stuttered with want.

Wally reached his hands around and grabbed Dick's ass, pulling him forward until Dick was sitting on Wally's stomach with his knees on either side. "Do it, Dick," he told the other boy. "I want you to work yourself until you can't hold it in."

Dick bit his lip and grabbed his cock in his hand. He had already been so close, he didn't think it would take much. He pumped his hand up and down faster and faster, his fingers twisting around the head. He looked down at Wally spread out wantonly under him and then he was coming, coming more than he knew he could. Spurts of white splashed onto Wally's chest, dribbling down over his collarbone. Dick bent down and captured Wally in a kiss. It was hungry, claiming. He fell beside Wally and licked his lips, still tasting him there.

"God, Wally. Can't you see?" he said softly.

"What?" Wally's curious voice asked him.

"How sexy you are. You're still very much a man," he said, cupping Wally's softening cock. "But now you're even more." His fingers trailed over a breast.

"But everyone else...they don't want me to stay like this." He sounded sad, defeated, confused, and Dick never wanted to hear that from his Wally.

"It's your body, Wally. It's up to you to be comfortable with it, not everyone else. Although I'm very comfortable with it," He smirked.

Wally blushed.

* * *

><p>It was months before Flash was able to come to Wally and tell him their research might be paying off, that a cure was in sight. Months that Wally and Dick spent exploring each other's bodies and finding new ways to please each other. Kid Flash smiled at his uncle and looked down at himself. He took in the curve of the suit around his chest, the belt he added to cinch the waist and keep the material from flapping in the wind. He looked up and caught Robin's gaze that told him he was ready to accept whatever Kid Flash said next.<p>

"You know, Uncle Barry, we've had a couple undercover missions lately." Flash nodded at him. "And I've been able to play both sides, as it were, help the girls out. And well, it really hasn't been so bad. I mean, I really hated this at first, I hated being so different. But I think it's been working for me. I'm...I think I'm okay with it," Kid Flash said.

A look of astonishment briefly crossed Flash's face before settling into a smile. "You're sure?" he asked.

Kid Flash nodded. "It's a good idea, to have a cure that is. Maybe someday I'll change my mind or maybe someone else will need a cure too. But for now I think I just want to stay the same for a while. I like this."

Flash clapped him on the shoulder and said, "That's fine, Wally. It's your decision now. I just want you to be happy."

Kid Flash glanced over at Robin, who was trying to hide a smile, and whispered, "I am."


End file.
